The Date
by That One Artsy Kid
Summary: Yeah title sucks Sari has a date! Sari is thrilled! Autobots, Grace, and Peter? Not so much... K to be safe.


A/N: Okay, here's the on-shot that Velvet Iron Requested like FOREVER ago. Sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, if I did, why would I be writing fanfics about them? I'd be writing movies! Sideswipe would have more screen time in Revenge of the Fallen if I did!

* * *

Sari's face was shining as she sauntered out of class, spinning in circles and bumping into everyone. It was Friday so no one really gave a crap out anyone bumping into them. Sari almost danced up to my locker, grinning foolishly the entire way. She rapped her fist against my locker as I closed it.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaace!" Sari sing-songed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What? You didn't get in a fight with that glitch Jennifer _again_ did you? I can't risk going to detention AGAIN for you. I have other things to do tonight!" I whined. Sari gave me a dark look.

"First off, I never _asked_ you to jump her on her way home. You did that by yourself. Second off, no! You'll never guess who asked me out!" Sari squealed as she spun in circles around me. I hitched my backpack higher up my shoulder. Good, cause if I go to detention one more time I'm gonna get suspended. Wait, did Sari just say 'asked out'? My eyes grew the size of golf balls.

"Not that guy David you've been crushing on since you convinced Sumdac to let you go here? That guy is a total prick!" I screamed, making weird gestures in the air. Sari looked genuinely offended before putting her hands on her hips.

"He is not! He's the coolest guy around!" Sari defended. I rolled my eyes at her. Whatever, he's still a loser to me. Wait a sec…

"Sari, what about your dad? Well, make that your _dads_,the bots are not gonna be happy." I asked. Together, Sari and I walked outside the school. Sari transformed, leaped into the air and activated her jetpack/backpack thingy.

"I'm sure that they'll be okay with it. I mean, they're my family and all, they'll understand." Sari shrugged it off and hovered low to the ground as I pulled out my skateboard and followed her to the base. Oh no. Bee's gonna be _so_ ticked! We chatted the rest of the way. I had to slap her upside the head, err… helmet to get her to stop saying '_David this…_' or '_David that…_' I really don't get what the big deal is about boys. I don't plan on getting married thank very much! But by the time we got to the base, Sari had already told where they were going, what time they were leaving, what she hoped would happen, what she was thinking about wearing and what she would say about twelve times.

"…or maybe should I wear the blue spaghetti strap with the jean jacket? Or would that be too much blue? OH PRIMUS! I totally forgot about the shoes! Maybe Dad'll let me wear the red stilettos…" She rambled as the base came into view. What the slag is a spaghetti strap or a stiletto? Optimus and Dr. Sumdac were waiting at the entrance, predictable as ever. OP raised a hand in greeting and smiled brightly.

"How were your daily educational sessions?" OP smiled. Oh OP and your weird phrasing of everything!

"Yes, how was school? I hope that your AP classes have been challenging, that would be a disappointing if you were not getting anything out of them Sari. If you want, you could always go back to your tutoring lessons. I could put a tutor bot together for Grace too if-" Sumdac gave Sari a hopeful look, but Sari interrupted him.

"They've been fine Dad. Especially after you had the teachers up the curriculum. Seriously, Tutor Bot can rust in a corner for all I care." Sari huffed. Dr. Sumdac has been trying to get Sari to go back to Tutor Bot ever since her first day.

"Better yet, drop him in a vat of _cosmic_ rust!" I shuddered at the thought of having to take lessons from that fragging robot. I'd rather cut off my own arm. Myself. With OP' axe. While crushing myself with Bulky's cannon ball thingies. Sari let out a laugh.

"Yeah, then we could crush his rusty parts into a red power and throw it around on the ground doing a victory dance over it!" She laughed. OP cringed visibly. Sari must've noticed because she flew up to him and patted his head affectionately.

"Sorry big guy." She apologized. What for? Bring on the robot carnage! OP shuddered.

"I think that you've been around Grace for too long." He cast me an accusing look. My hands flew up in defense.

"What? I didn't tell her to say that!" I defended. OP rolled his optics before putting his hand down for me, which I readily climbed onto. With a small smirk he deposited me on his shoulder. We entered the living room. Bulky was painting, Bee was playing video games, Ratch was tinkering with the assembly line, and Peter and Gwen were cuddling on the other side of the concrete couch, watching some movie on his laptop Sari bought Peter. It was the same as always. That is, until Sari opened her big mouth.

"GUESS WHAT?" Sari screamed. There was an electronic screech, like when a hearing aid screws up. Bee's arms flew up to his audio receptors.

"Primus Sari! You don't have to scramble my audio receptors!" The yellow Autobot whined. My own hands were on my ears. You and me both Bee! Sari completely ignored him.

"David _Macintosh_ asked _me_ out!" Saris beamed. There was a silence for a while. Wait a second his last name is _Macintosh_? Like as in Apple? The computer company that totally chrashed when Sumdac Industries came into the picture? Everything was silent for a while. _Awkward_.

"Y-you got asked out?" Dr. Sumdac shakily asked. His eyes wide with fatherly concern. Oh pit, here comes the lecture. Sari nodded enthusiastically.

"By David Macintosh!" She repeated. Seriously, what's with the last name? I wouldn't want to date anyone with the last name of a fallen computer company. Especially a prick like him.

"And you said yes?" Ratch rolled out from under the assembly line and sat up. Sari's shoulders slumped and her eyes dimmed down ten shades.

"Is that a bad thing? You guys are all happy for me right?" She asked shakily. Peter, Gwen and I exchanged looks. I'd told them about David. Everything died down for a second. Then suddenly…

"OH YEAH! SURE! WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!" The chorus of praises of approval was mismatched and small groans told me otherwise. My own response cut everyone else off.

"OH PIT NO!" I screamed. Everyone gave me dark looks. My tongue found my way outside my mouth. Fine, but when she comes crying home because he dumps her, I'm gonna say I told you so.

* * *

The fateful Saturday night rolled around and Sari was in her room. Somehow, she had managed to drag Gwen and me to Sumdac tower with her to help her pick out a outfit. Don't know why she asked me.

"What about this one?" Sari pulled out a red evening dress. My eyes nearly fell out of my head. That thing was cut only like three inches lower than her aft!

"WHERE THE CRAP DID YOU GET THAT- THAT- THING!" I roared. Sari pulled the dress back when I lunged at it.

"Okay, okay! A simple no would've been fine! One of my aunts sent it to me! I haven't even worn it before!" She protested. She looked to Gwen. She made a face and gave her a thumbs down. Thank you! Sari put the dress back into her closet. I was laying on my back, flipping through an antique car magazine, looking at the upside down form of Sari whenever she pulled out an outfit. So far, all of them have been all no's. She doesn't have any simple ripped jeans and a funny T-shirt? Gwen was sitting crossed legged on her bed, with a bag of make up and crap like that in her lap. Sari finally pulled out a super short skirt and some leggings.

"What about these? I don't have anything that matches them though." She held them close to us. I flipped around on my stomach. Huh, they're okay, I guess.

"Eeeh. I'd like them better if the leggings where ripped." I confessed. Gwen gave me a look.

"Ugh, what's with you and ripped pants?" Gwen turned to Sari with a swish of her blonde hair. "Forget her. I think they're cute. Petticoat skirts are kinda cute. They were popular in the early 2000's. I have a top that would match with that. I hope I brought it." Sari scrimmaged in one of her big bags. Oh, did I mention that we went to the mall before? It was torture. Sari pulled out a gold metallic top. It was a halter-top. A term that I learned when we were shopping. Apparently, they're those sleeveless shirts that have the neck part wrap around your neck. You'd never catch me in one of _those_. I guess you learn something new everyday. Sari's face lit up.

"I know just what shoes to wear with that!" She squealed. Oh Primus, Sari and her shoes! She nearly dived into her walk in closet and emerged with a pair of knee length heeled boots. Leather too. But what really got my attention was the fact that they were laced! Like sneakers! My jaw fell open and my eyes boggled. I think those shoes would be the only pair of heels I would ever wear! Sari waved her hands in front of my face and laughed.

"Guessing by the moths flying out of Grace's mouth, she either really likes them, or really doesn't." Sari lifted the boots up to me and gave me a pleading look. I snapped out of my la la land and nodded enthusiastically. Gwen nodded too, and soon, the two disappeared into the bathroom to do her make up. But after like what seemed like forever they emerged again. Gwen made a show of hiding Sari behind her and finally stepped aside. My jaw fell again. She was- beautiful. Sari's face fell.

"Do I look that bad? It's not too dressy is it?" She rambled. I shook my head at her.

"No. You look gorgeous." Sari beamed at my complement. Gwen put her hands on her hips satisfied. But then my face fell. "Too good for a prick like David." I said. Sari gave me a dark glare.

* * *

The whole gang was at the warehouse again, waiting for David to get here. Sari was fiddling with her hair in the bathroom with Gwen's help. So, everyone was waiting, tapping their stabilizing servos/feet, pacing the floor, continually tapping their watch, or simply glaring at the door. I fell in the last category. Finally, a 2048 Corvette pulled up and everything fell quiet. There was a knock on the garage door and OP regrettably opened it. There stood David, with flowers in one hand, and a box of chocolates in his other. I scoffed. Who does he think he is? Freaking Romeo? He froze though when he caught sight of OP.

"Whoa." He breathed. OP raised a metallic eyebrow at him as Dr. Sumdac lead him to the concrete couch and sat him down next to Bee who offered him a hand and placed Sumdac on the other side of David. He squirmed at bit as Bee sent him a scowl/evil smile. He clicked his tongue nervously when I climbed onto the couch right after.

"Oh hey David! I haven't talked to you in a while!" I gave him a fake polite smile and sat on the Bee's leg. David smiled nervously at me and pulled at his button up shirt collar.

"H-hey. Um, Dr. Sumdac, A-autobots. It's great to meet you. I've much heard- I mean, about heard, I mean, I've heard a lot about you guys." He stammered. Bee rolled his optics at him when he wasn't looking.

"Okay. Here are the ground rules. Sari is to be back by nine o'clock. Not a minute later. I don't want to hear about any clubs, drinking, or anything like that when she gets back." Dr. Sumdac laid down the rules. Mentally I was cheering for him. Bee gave him an evil smile.

"Yeah. And if anything happens to _my_ best friend, then you'll bet your sorry aft that I'll kick your crank case." He activated his stingers for effect, letting them crackle with electricity. David's pupils shrunk to the size of a pinhead. Ha! Pin head. I got a new name for him! Even if it if stupid but whatever. It's still kinda mean, so it'll do. David scooted away from Bee a bit.

"Oh! I promise! Nine o'clock, no drinking, clubs, or anything! I swear!" He hurriedly apologized. OP gave Bee a fakish commanding look.

"Bumblebee. Don't scare the guests! Besides, even if something like that _did_ happen, you know that as leader, _I_ am the one who always decides punishments." OP flashed me a smile and made a show of wielding his axe. Even _OP_ is getting in on the boy-friend bashing fun? Ratch rolled his optics.

"We all know Prime that you don't have the fuel tank to harm a human." Ratchet grumbled, still working on the assembly line. Why's he defending David? I my eyes narrowed at Ratch, but he returned it. "But if anything does happen, you can be sure that I'll join in on the fun." He threateningly snapped his magnets and set back to work like nothing happened. I was slapping my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Primus help David if he ever has to endure Ratch's wrath. Ha! That rhymes! David's face lost all color, but before any more of us could say anything, Gwen appeared with a very pretty Sari. We all froze seeing her. She blushed slightly and swatted at the air.

"Stop it you guys! It's embarrassing!" She blushed, but her mouth curled up in a smile. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You know you're loving all of this attention Sari. Now get going! You got a night to party!" I smirked when Dr. Sumdac gasped a little and glared at me.

"Oh come on! It's her first date! Let her have _some_ fun!" I exclaimed. Bee gave me knowing look.

"And exactly how many dates have you been on?" He teased. My face suddenly started to blaze. Why exactly was it again?

"Oh shut up! I've been on enough!" That is probably the weakest comeback I've ever made. Bee rolled his optics at me.

"Uh-huh." He sighed, then looked at Sari, his facial plating curling a bit in a foolish smile. Sari beckoned for him to get a closer. He bent down right next to her, and was that a sorry look on his face?

"Thanks for not freaking out Bumblebee." She whispered. Bee gave her a cocky smile.

"Of coarse, I mean it's not like-" Bee was cut off. Sari got up on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. Bumblebee froze right there, Sari giggled and looped an arm around her boyfriend and headed off for the door. I leaped off the couch.

"Looks like someone has a crush." I whispered in his audio receptor. Bee didn't reply just turned his head to watch Sari walk towards the door.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a second!" Bulky called and stepped in front of the leaving duo. The loud boom of his foot made David drop his flowers for Sari and they fell to the floor and then crushed my Bulky's foot. Sari gave him a look.

"Sorry." He apologized. "But you take care of her okay! Or I might- um… I'll… I'll be really mean and um…" Bulky failed to think of a good threat. I chuckled at his attempts to sound threatening.. Bee seemed to get a hold of himself.

"Yeah! You take her dancing and buy her good food, not just Burger Bot, and make sure that when you hang out there you always get her the vanilla shake, not the chocolate, because that's her favorite. And when you buy her clothes, make sure that it's yellow, her favorite color, and if she's bored you take her out to the streets and drive really fast wherever she wants with the windows down because she likes to have the wind in her face, but don't let any bugs get in her mouth and take her skating, not rollerblading and-" Bee ranted, trying to think of something else. David let out a laugh. My eyes narrowed. I don't like his laugh.

"I promise." He crossed his chest with his fingers. I rolled my already narrowed eyes. Who still does that? Scout's honor, is cute, not cross my heart.

"One last thing." I interrupted. Was that a roll of the eyes I see on his face? "You touch her in anyway that isn't appropriate, desired, or approved of, I will personally make you life a miserable. Like cutting off your balls, shoving them down your throat and watching you choke on them miserable. Capiche?" I glowered. David turned as white as a ghost and nodded violently.

"Good. You can go now." I smiled brightly at them. OP looked at me like he was questioning my sanity. Oh him and his all around niceness.

"T-thanks, i-it was nice m-meeting all of y-you." David stammered and the two hurridly left the base. But not before Sari sent me a glare. I sent one back. Oh she'll understand when he breaks her heart. Peter had unknowingly crept up to me.

"Want me to follow them?" He whispered in my ear. I looked over my shoulder at him and gave him my best 'pit yeah' look. He nodded and declared that he was going to go take some picture of Spidey and was gone in an instant.

* * *

I hope that you guys like this one. Sorry if I slaughtered Sari's outfit. I'm not a fashionista, so if it I used any wrong terms or it was just ugly, please tell me in a review. I can deal with flames if it's that bad! But that's it. Hope you like it Velvet Iron!


End file.
